


Gramma Rose & Some Weird Guy

by Jaspre_Rose



Series: Puzzle Pieces [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Grampa's some weird guy, because that's what Grampas do, called out by future grandchildren, he's always doing weird things to Gramma, pre-Army of Ghosts and following events, the Doctor's okay with all this, the wrong Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaspre_Rose/pseuds/Jaspre_Rose
Summary: Shortly before the events of Army of Ghosts, whilst exploring a beautiful planet, two little boys decide to follow their Gramma Rose. When it dawns on Rose these little boys aren’t confused about her identity and realizes what that means for her and the Doctor, she’s surprised to find he is oddly accepting of the whole thing. That’s a discussion for another time, though. For now, she needs to get these boys back to the right Gramma and Grampa.Turns out Grampa is a very, oddly, curiously familiar man. Hmm.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: Puzzle Pieces [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182185
Comments: 10
Kudos: 74





	Gramma Rose & Some Weird Guy

**Author's Note:**

> This steals some characters and details from a longer story I'm writing, but it most certainly can be read on its own and in no way really contributes to the plot of the other story. It was just something that wouldn’t get out of my head so I felt the need to write it out of there. Once the longer story is up, I’ll link it up to this one so the curious out there can find out what the Doctor should have seen back then. Enjoy!
> 
> XX Jaspre Rose

“Gramma!”

Rose stared in surprise at the twin boys who had just latched on to her hands. Beside her, the Doctor stiffened and furrowed his brows as he looked down at them.

“I'm not your gramma, sweethearts. Are you lost?”

“Rose,” the Doctor murmured, leaning closer and tugging at her arm a little. She disregarded him. They were making sure these little boys got back to their parents before he dragged her off somewhere. He’d just have to be patient.

“Where’s your mummy or daddy? Are they here? Or are you with your grandparents? Someone else?”

The boys giggled madly like she’d just told a hilarious joke.

“You’re funny, Gramma.”

The Doctor nudged her with an elbow. “Rose.”

“Hold on, Doctor. Now boys, I'm not your gramma. Are you lost? I can help you. You can trust me.” The Doctor cleared his throat loudly and she glanced up this time. “What, Doctor?”

“Rose,” he said pointedly, though she had no idea why.

“ _What_?”

He sighed. “Binary vascular system.”

She frowned at him. What was he going on about? Bit random, even for him.

“Yeah, I know. Are they both still working?”

“Well, I…” He suddenly chuckled. “I didn’t mean me. I meant them. Both of them.”

“What?”

“They’ve both two hearts each.”

“Really?” she asked in surprise. “You can hear more than two? Are you sure it’s them?”

“Unless you’re pregnant and I was incredibly out of it that night, it’s them. Can't hear them, obviously. Hearing's not quite that good, but I see their pulses. Look.”

She tried not to blush at what he was implying.

“I’d like to think you’d remember us…” She cleared her throat and looked down at the boys, though she saw the Doctor smirk from her periphery. The sod. “Okay so two hearts. You’ve told me Gallifreyans weren’t the only ones to have two hearts. Any idea what these boys are?”

“I did say that, yes,” he allowed and then looked down at the tots staring at her. He didn’t elaborate and she rolled her eyes. No help, he was.

“Okay, sweethearts. When you were with Mummy or Daddy or whoever, where were you at?”

“With Mummy,” the sandy blond boy answered. “Daddy’s not here.”

“We were by the waterfalls,” the brunette added, "but then we saw you.”

“Oh, dear. Do you remember where the waterfalls are?”

“No. Mummy’s safe, though. We left her with Grampa and Auntie Beth and Uncle Charlie.”

“And Uncle Ben. We’ve been following you forever now, Gramma.”

“It was my idea to be quiet,” the brunette put in. “Was a better idea, too.”

“Nuh uh! Mine took us to Gramma.”

“And some weird guy.”

The twins both turned their attentions to the Doctor and gave him the same look… in tandem.

Rose gaped a moment. How were these boys toddlers? They looked like toddlers, sounded like toddlers, but didn’t speak like toddlers. They seemed… intelligent beyond their years. They were also incredibly sassy. Sort of like the Doctor on one of his more…

Wait a flipping second.

Eyes wide, she looked up at the Doctor and saw him staring at her expectantly, brows raised and head cocked to the side. He grinned when he had her full attention and she gasped.

“Doctor, really?”

“Yup,” he answered and tapped at his head. “Wondered how long it’d take you to figure it out. Bit slow on the uptake today, aren’t you?”

“Be nice to Gramma or we’ll get Mummy after you, big meanie!”

“Yeah!”

“Boys, shh. Let’s play a game. The first one who can correctly remember how exactly we get back to the waterfalls wins. Alright?”

“Ooh, I’ll do it!”

“Me, too!”

She waited until they both seemed lost in thought and then briefly glanced at the Doctor.

“So are they…?”

She pointed at his head and he nodded.

“You know, I got used to blocking most telepathic beings. Sort of a defense mechanism, if you will, after I lost… so I didn’t feel them until they were here in front of us. Different frequency, these two. Same one as my people. Right there at the back of my mind, kind of, rather than the forefront. Can’t fake that.”

“So that means they’re…”

“Can't be anything else.”

Rose studied the boys intently.

“How is that possible?”

“I don’t know, but I find I'm rather eager to find out.” He paused and slightly narrowed his eyes, gaze moving between the boys. “I also want to know how they think you’re their grandmother, but have no idea who I am.”

“Oh, they know who you are. You’re some weird guy.”

While she grinned, he rolled his eyes and then let out a huffy sigh.

“But that’s what I mean. They somehow recognized you as their grandmother from one look, but they _don’t know who I am_. Explain that one, Rose.”

She couldn’t. Unless…

“Maybe they’ve seen photos of me and you’re a different man now.”

“So you’ve aged and I’ve changed?”

“Well, I mean, I'm still not sold on the gramma thing, but sounds reasonable to me.”

“They’ve been calling you ‘Gramma’ since you first saw them and you don’t believe you might be their grandmother?”

“Um, well, that would imply you… and me… um… you know… together.”

He snorted. “Yeah, there would have to be some sort of ‘um, well, you and me, um, you-knowing together’ going on for a while for us to have grandchildren.”

“We could’ve adopted or something.”

“Rose, they have my genes. I can sense that. Familial bond and all that. Their mother wasn’t adopted.”

“Machine, then.”

“Hmm. Possible but unlikely.”

“Why?”

He ignored her question. “Boys, one second?” They looked up grumpily, both seeming a bit annoyed to be interrupted during their ‘game,’ and the Doctor smothered a chuckle. “Your aunts and uncles – did Gramma and Grampa have them like Mummy did you?”

“Doctor, they can't possibly know that.”

The brunette frowned and shared a look with his brother. Both wearing the same frown, they looked back up at him and Rose noted the Doctor was wearing the same look by this point. She started chuckling to herself. It was surprisingly adorable and her chuckles became full laughter when all three looked at her with that same frown.

“I'm sorry,” she laughed. “They have your frown down perfectly. It’s cute.”

The brunette nodded. “‘Cause he’s our grampa.”

“Ah,” the Doctor said. “Clears up that mystery. Why did you refer to me as some weird guy?”

“Because you are,” the blond. “Mummy agrees. So do our aunts and uncles and cousins and sister.”

“‘Cause you’re always doing weird things to Gramma.”

“‘Cause that’s what Grampas do.”

The Doctor chuckled. “Of course.” He ignored the narrowed eyes she directed his way and repeated, "So again, did me and Gramma have your aunts and uncles like Mummy did you?”

“Yeah.”

“Mummy was born a different way from us, but that’s okay.”

“You and Gramma still love her.”

“Hmm. Go back to your game. Sorry I interrupted.” His gaze swiveled back to her. “In order for me to have even one naturally born child, don’t you think I’d have to be intimate with someone first?”

“Er, I'm gonna go with yes.” He gave her an exasperated look and she blushed. “This entire conversation is not helping us get the boys back to their mum, Doctor. Let it go for now.”

He shrugged. “I was just pointing out the fact that-”

“We’re gonna have to talk about all that later, Doctor.”

“Not exactly sure what else needs to be said,” he replied lazily. “At some point, we’re going to become quite intimate with each other and will eventually become parents and then grandparents.”

“What? Seriously?”

“What?”

“The idea of hugging me too long used to freak you out, but now you see these two boys, suddenly, you’re okay with the idea of doing a h- a lot more with me?

“Why bother fighting it anymore? I already know this is definitely going to happen.” He gestured between the two of them and then glanced at the boys. “Proof enough.”

“I don’t understand you.”

The Doctor shot her a grin. “Sorry. Seems like you’re gonna have the time to figure me out, though.”

“Oh, I remember!” the blond boy shouted. His brother whined, ‘no!’ as he began to talk, “it was back that way and then that way and then that way and then over there passed where Grampa tried to touch your butt before you saw us. Ommmm! I forgot about that. Grampa tried to touch your butt, Gramma!”

The Doctor burst into laughter and pressed a hand to his mouth to smother the sound. Rose stared at him incredulously. How often did he almost do stuff like that?

“Oh, it’s so funny,” the Doctor said after taking a look at her face. He laughed louder. “I won’t apologize. I mean, I didn’t really grab your bum, Rose.”

“Just tried, apparently.”

“I did nothing improper that you can prove. I kept my hands to myself.” Rose’s brow arched and he snickered. “Nearly the whole time. I maintained a proper sense of decorum and that’s all I’ll say about that.”

“Well, at least they didn’t see anything too bad. Still. Watch what you do. I don’t know who else here is one of our children or grandchildren and I don’t wanna scar them before I even get to meet them.”

The Doctor grinned widely and let out a satisfied-sounding sigh as his gaze scanned the tree line. She noticed his eye catch and hold on something and the smile briefly fell away from his lips but came back slightly after a head shake.

“Rose,” he said conversationally. She looked up from straightening the boys’ coats so she’d be able to actually hold their hands and the Doctor nodded towards the same spot he’d spied earlier. “I don’t think we’re going to have to go for a walk, after all.”

“Did they find us, you think?”

“Positive of it. I can feel myself over there. Ehm, probably shouldn’t see myself. Hate to ruin the surprise. You know.”

“Right.” Rose stood from a crouch and held out her hands. “Come on, you two. Let’s go. I’ll be right back.”

The Doctor grinned crookedly. “Hope I'm even more handsome in our future.”

“Vain,” she said, smiling. She ignored him calling out, ‘lucky!’ and continued leading the boys along. “I really hope you don’t do something like this ever again, you two. Mummy’s told you we can travel-”

“Through space,” the blond said.

“And time,” the brunette added. “Grampa talks ‘bout it all the time.”

“Then you need to listen. When we travel, we sometimes run into ourselves and that’s not a good thing. Especially if two little boys run off to the wrong Gramma.”

“I'm sure they didn’t do it on purpose,” a warm voice spoke up. Rose looked up in surprise and the Doctor smiled at her happily. “Hello, sweetheart.”

“You still look the same.”

“I do. I have you to thank for that.” He looked her over and shook his head. “Blimey. I don’t know why I didn’t see it then. I should have.”

“What?”

“Never mind. You’ll find out one day.” His smile widened. “That’s gonna be the best day of my life, I swear. I’ll feel like I'm one-hundred again.”

“Meanwhile, I'm probably hiding around here _looking_ one-hundred.” Rose looked around and nearly missed the warning look the Doctor gave the boys. Now what was that about? “Did my hair go silver like Gran’s or white like Dad’s father?”

“Ah, I’d hate to ruin the surprise for ya, Rose. However, I will say you are as stunning as you have always been.” He looked her over and then looked between the twins. “Alright, boys. Let’s get you back to Mummy and Uncle Eddie. Gramma’s with her, too.”

“Cool!”

The boys hugged her thighs, started running off, and the Doctor gave her one last smile and blew her a kiss before following them. She watched him go, not at all lingering on his bum as he ran, and then turned to go back the way she’d come.

She had a feeling she shouldn’t say anything about him still looking the same. Like exactly the same he did right this second, which was peculiar. After that time they’d been separated and he’d spent twenty-eight years without her in his last body, she’d been able to tell in some intangible way that time had passed for him.

Hmm. She’d have to think about that sometime. For now, she should keep it to herself.

The Doctor was still in the spot she left him. Head cocking to the side, he gave her a small smile and held out his hand, which she immediately took.

“So, what do you think?”

“About everything?”

“Well, yes, but I specifically meant my future self. Am I still sexy?” He glanced at her profile and grinned. “Sexier? You can tell me the vague details.”

“Alright. You look very, very handsome.”

“More or less than I am now?”

“Literally just as.”

“Hmm. Alright. What else? What about my bum? I noticed you appreciate a good bum.”

“I do.” Rose sighed and remembered his bum mid-run. “Yeah, you have a really good bum.”

The Doctor chuckled. “Lucky you. Sounds like you’ve got a good life ahead of you. Will I be beating women off with sticks?”

“Surprised you don’t now,” she said thoughtlessly, “looking the way you do.”

A moment later, she straightened as she realized what she said and turned to the Doctor to explain away her comment, but he was grinning in amusement and it hit her the cat must be out of the bag by now since they both knew they’d be having kids together someday. He probably at least suspected she was attracted to him.

Oh, but wait. That meant he was attracted to her, too. Hopefully more than she’d always suspected he was.

“I think the most important question I have asked yet, Rose, is this.” The Doctor paused and Rose warily met his eye. “What do I end up wearing in the future?”

“Oh.” Surprising. She was expecting teasing of some sort. Then again, it wouldn’t be very nice to tease someone who was clearly attracted to you and vice versa. “You were in a suit. You wore it very well.”

“Another suit. Huh. Alright. I can handle that. I do love a good suit.”

“So do I.”

The Doctor chuckled. “I’ll just bet you do. Was it only me over there?”

“Yeah. I figured I wouldn’t be seeing myself or anyone else, though.”

“Oh, same. I was merely curious about your own appearance.”

“I don’t even wanna think about it. You did say I was as stunning as I’ve always been, but I think you were just being nice.”

“No, I don’t think so. I wouldn’t lie about something like that and especially not to you.” The Doctor directed a smile into the middle distance and nodded to himself. “A stunning Gramma Rose. I can’t wait to see that.”

“I can.”

The Doctor chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there you have it. Short, cute, and a little funny. Thanks for taking the time to read this little thing and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
